


A Parting Promise

by kyberpunk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I meant to write fluff but then I made it sad instead, sorry everyone looks like obi wan still isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyberpunk/pseuds/kyberpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Satine had survived Darth Maul's attack on Mandalore? Realizing how much Satine meant to him, Obi-wan left the order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parting Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Nerys for getting this idea rolling in my brain - apologies for the angst. I promise to post some Obi-wan fluff soon to make up for it!

Obi-wan returns home and sees the furniture in disarray. Pots broken. Shattered glass. Putting a hand to his lightsaber hidden in his belt under his tunic, he walks through the room with all his awareness out to sense danger.

Not sensing any present threat currently in his home, but a lingering stench of darkness and death, he hurries down the hall to the source.

Obi-wan winces, putting his hand out to the bedroom door handle, and opens to the sight that destroys his entire world.

Satine's body lay, cold and bloody on top of the bed as if she were a doll.

Obi-wan wants to scream, wants to run but he is rooted to the spot. Hands and body shaking, he makes his way to Satine, hoping it isn't true, no, no she can't be dead, no this can't be real, please be a damned force vision, don't be real--

And he looks at his hands, holding her own, and becomes sick as he realizes that--that red is her blood. A wail rips its way out his throat--his entire world, everything he cares for--ripped from him in this one moment.

The grief weighing down in his body is almost too much for Obi-wan to bear. He weeps and weeps and weeps, for hours holding her limp body in his arms, until no more tears can come, his body dry and the taste of saltwater tears lingering on his lips.

Obi-wan lays Satine back down in the bed - and really looks at her wounds for the first time, and notices something he did not catch before. A lightsaber burn piercing her stomach, in exactly the same spot as the fatal blow that took his master from him.

A quiet "no" escapes his lips. Only one person could have done this - could have known exactly what it would take to break him.

Before he leaves his love behind, he sweeps the hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I will avenge you, my love."


End file.
